


Spoiled

by SalParadiseLost



Series: The Demon in the Details [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Jason Todd, Demon Tim Drake, Demons, Dick loves cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Human Dick Grayson, It's just pure fluff, Pack Dynamics, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Incubi Cuddling, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalParadiseLost/pseuds/SalParadiseLost
Summary: "God, Jason had really spoiled him by introducing him to incubi cuddle piles."Dick cuddles with his incubi brothers.This is pure, snuggly fluff.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: The Demon in the Details [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151114
Comments: 27
Kudos: 466





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cut scene from the ending of my fic "The Demon in the Details", but I didn't use it and it stands well enough on its own. 
> 
> It's just... fluff. I hope you enjoy it. Dick is definitely enjoying it.

Dick was pretty sure he was in Heaven. He was curled up in bed with his two brothers nestled against him, full and happy in their bonds. The bed was impossibly soft under him, the blankets were warm, heavy comforts against his skin. The air had that tinge of content, happy demon and Dick could feel the soft emotions bouncing between them. Neither of them was feeding anymore, both of them full and just basking in all the good feelings as they took them in and amplified them back.

Everything was just… perfect and warm and bliss. Dick felt like his heart was going to burst.

Jason was rumbling, all happy, and, on Dick’s other side, he heard Tim trying to copy the noise. It didn’t sound nearly as natural as Jason’s and wasn’t much different than Dick’s own attempts. Jason laughed when he heard it and promised Tim that he would figure out how to purr properly with time. And practice— practice that Dick was happy to provide.

He sighed, pressing his cheek to Tim’s shoulder and delighting in the warm thrum that filled his chest. God, Jason had really spoiled him by introducing him to incubi cuddle piles.

Beside him, Jason stirred, blinking away with bleary eyes.

Speak of the demon and he shall rise apparently.

“Hey, Little Wing,” Dick whispered, shifting so his hips bumped against Jason’s lightly. His brother snorted and lightly pushed him back. It was so aggressively playful, that it reminded him of when Jason was still a snotty little brat who didn’t know how to be a younger brother yet.

Dick smirked ready to pounce on Jason but was stopped by Tim’s sleepy murmurs. They both stilled until Tim seemed to settle down again. Jason stretched an arm out behind Dick’s head and pet the impling’s hair until he went deeper to sleep.

“Oh, I’m like a girl at a movie,” Dick teased, resting his head on Jason’s arm and pretending to swoon. “Are you going to kiss me or kill me, Big Bad Red Hood?”

Jason shoved Dick’s face with a huff. His tone was exasperated, but the feelings around him were all affection. “Get your ugly mug away from me, Dickhead.”

Dick giggled and flopped on Jason, hugging him tightly.

“Oh, I know you love me. Your bond gives you away.” Dick poked his cheek, and Jason snarled like he was going to bite Dick’s finger off. His fangs flashed in a way that should have been intimidating, but it only reminded Dick of a puppy dog.

Jason scowled at the affection Dick was undoubtedly putting across the bond.

“You’re all mushy and smothering,” Jason grumbled, but there was no heat behind the words. Dick noted how he didn’t pull away either.

He sighed and went completely boneless on his brother. The warm emotions Jason was putting off ticked up slightly, wrapping over him like an electric blanket. He felt his brother’s heart pumping, strong and steady in his chest, and the sound of it nearly bought Dick to tears.

How had he ever let it stop? How was he ever able to live without Jason in his life?

“I missed this,” he whispered, his voice thick.

“Yeah, I can tell.”

Dick tugged at the bond between them and watched as Jason’s lip quirked. He knew he felt it, even though Dick’s pulls would always pale in comparison to Jason’s responses. The fact that he could do anything at all was a small miracle.

Humans weren’t meant to share in demon social bonds. Most didn’t even take the time to understand them. Packs and bonds and the subtle social cues between them were complicated, varied, and basically invisible to non-demons, so most humans just wrote them off because of that. 

In addition to that, incubi and succubi as a sub-species were especially in tune with those non-physical cues. They were probably the most highly social of all demon types and lived their lives dependent on the bonds they made. Packless incubi were unheard of and whenever Jason spoke of them, a shadow of pity and pain flashed in the back of his eyes.

And even though he was human, Dick understood that now. He hadn’t been born with the inherent ability to develop bonds, but once he had them, he couldn’t imagine his life without them. They were a connection to his family. They were his insurance that the people he loved were happy and healthy.

He had felt what it was like to have one severed when Jason died, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stand having that done again.

“Hey, do you remember the first week we brought you home?” Dick rolled onto his belly, meeting Jason’s gaze. The incubus was fully relaxed and lounged on the bed, with one hand stretched out and petting Tim’s head.

Jason snorted. “I remember Bruce bringing home a baby demon with absolutely no idea what to do with it. You and Bruce were just running around like chickens with your heads cut off.”

Dick laughed. He remembered that too. Taking home a demon with no knowledge about how to care for one was probably one of the stupider things that Bruce had done.

Jason wasn’t an easy kid either. He spat and bristled against contact with Bruce, only grudgingly allowing Dick to feed him. He didn’t like it either, he shied at their touch and was always on guard. It had taken them months to get Jason to relax around them and casually initiate touch with them.

Their biggest leap had come when Jason finally explained pack to them and why he needed bonds. Bruce and Dick had immediately committed themselves to becoming a pack for Jason and proving their commitment to the little incubus.

It was hard and long and endlessly frustrating trying to connect with Jason in a bond, but when Dick finally did, he had cried in joy. That first time, when he felt his little brother’s emotions in his own chest, it was like a piece of him he didn’t even know he was missing was returned to him. The new foreign emotions had completely overwhelmed him, but they also completed him, making him feel more whole than he’d ever felt. 

Jason also cried that night, though he kept insisting that he hadn’t.

He cried more when Bruce and Alfred connected with him also, finally completed the pack he had needed so badly.

“That was pretty stupid of us. We probably should have read some more demonology books.” Dick admitted, turning to his brother and meeting his eyes. Jason’s gaze was soft, and Dick didn’t want this to ever end. “But we learned eventually.”

Jason rumbled, a purr sound thickened by age, and it vibrated in Dick’s own chest. He made his own purr-sound that wasn’t quite right, but also somehow perfect. Beside them, Tim nestled closer, nudging himself more into the cuddles and relaxing with a contented sigh. Dick gently smoothed his silky hair and the kid leaned into the touch.

“Yeah,” Jay said, his voice still resonating with the rumble, “You did. You really did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can visit my tumblr at [ SalParadiseLost ](https://salparadiselost.tumblr.com) where I post tumblr things and general writing musings. This cut scene was originally posted there, and my writing blog might get snippets and drabbles that don't make it onto ao3. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment! Flattery gets you everywhere.


End file.
